


Pizza & Wine

by motomultii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minghao is unbearably in love with Hansol, Minghao likes to drink when he paints, Painting, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motomultii/pseuds/motomultii
Summary: Just a little vernhao drabble based on the interview that Minghao had with dazed, saying he likes to drink while he paints.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 44





	Pizza & Wine

It was a very stressful day. Minghao has just gotten home from a photo shoot that got cut short due to half of the staff not showing up and some of the key lights they needed were broken. Before that, the grueling dance practices followed by recording for a new album also went on. To say the least, he was fucking exhausted. 

He stepped into the shared dorm with the other members and immediately went to his shared bedroom with hansol and seokmin to change. He didn’t bother taking a shower. He’s too tired. But, he’s also excruciatingly hungry. The only thing he ate today was a few bites of Soonyoung’s pizza at lunch before dance practice. After changing into a comfy t-shirt and sweatpants he stole from seokmin’s drawer, he headed towards the kitchen. 

He noticed that the dorms were way too quiet to be occupying 13 people, so he assumed they went out to eat at a restaurant for dinner. 

That was until he passed his paint studio. He entered silently and saw hansol on his phone, sitting on a chair in the room. Next to him was a canvas on an easel, a table with wine and pizza and a variety of paints on it, and another canvas on an easel with a chair next to it.

Hansol suddenly looks up from his phone and smiles. 

“Hey! I heard about your photoshoot being cancelled. I know you were really excited for that and I thought I’d make it up to you by offering a ‘pizza and wine while we paint’ date.” Hansol smiled.

Minghao smiled warmly, and walked over to Hansol. He gave him a huge kiss on the cheek smiled at him gratefully. 

“Chwe Hansol I would risk my life for you I hope you know that.”

Hansol chuckled as Minghao sat down at the canvas opposite from him. He took a glass of wine from the table and chugged it.

“Jeez, you might as well drink from the bottle itself.” Hansol says, laughing.

Minghao seems to take his words seriously, and actually grabs the bottle from the table and takes a hefty swig. Hansol looks at him in disbelief. He chuckles and starts painting. When he paints he usually doesn’t have a thought in his mind. This time, though, he does have one thought. Hansol. God he loves everything about Hansol. The love that he holds for him and the fact that Hansol loves him back just as much makes his heart hurt. He starts by painting his hair. His hair is soft and brown. If his hands weren’t a little dirty with paint he would’ve ran his hands through his silky hair. Then came his features. His kissable lips, his rosy cheeks, his kind eyes. Minghao was about to burst into tears just looking at Hansol because he’s so kind and so beautiful. 

He chugs another glass of wine and is now a little past tipsy. Hansol doesn’t drink much, so he’s still on his first glass. His face is soft and concentrated as he lightly brushes the canvas. Hansol looks up and meets his eyes. He smiles kindly before the smile slowly fades. 

“Hey... why are you crying?” He asks

Minghao touches his cheek, and sure enough, he’s crying. He’s still smiling warmly as he wipes the tears away. 

“I love you so much I hope you know that. You’re so kind to me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He says sincerely.

This makes Hansol tear up. Minghao gets up and hugs him, ignoring his protests about the paint all over Minghao’s hands. He gives him a kiss on the head and pulls back, staring into his eyes. 

“I made a portrait of you. I’m drunk and it’s probably not good but I literally could not think of anything besides you.”

Minghao gets up and turns his canvas around, showing a portrait of Hansol, kind features and all. Hansol smiles brightly. After this, he yawned and stretched. 

“You wanna go to bed now?” Minghao asked.

Hansol nodded and got up, starting to pick up the glasses and the pizza. 

“Hey don’t worry about that stuff, we’ll clean it up in the morning. Lets go to bed I’m drunk and exhausted.” 

Minghao holds Hansol’s hand and tugs him towards their shared bedroom. Hansol takes off his slippers and his jacket and curls up underneath the covers, Minghao not fair behind him. Minghao wraps his arms around Hansol and cuddles close. Hansol rests his head in the crook of Minghao’s neck as they both drift into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
